<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heat Cycle (REUPLOAD) by RaggensOfficial (HellProvidor666)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29479812">Heat Cycle (REUPLOAD)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellProvidor666/pseuds/RaggensOfficial'>RaggensOfficial (HellProvidor666)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Invader Zim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alien Biology, Alien Gender/Sexuality, Alien Sex, Alien/Human Relationships, Blow Jobs, Bottom Zim (Invader Zim), Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Confused Dib (Invader Zim), Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Futanari, Gay Male Character, Hermaphrodites, M/M, Male Futanari, Male Homosexuality, Marathon Sex, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Missionary Position, Multiple Orgasms, Neck Kissing, Older Dib (Invader Zim), Orgasm, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rival Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Scent Marking, Scents &amp; Smells, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Dib (Invader Zim), Vaginal, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Weird Biology, Xenophilia, Xenophiliac Dib (Invader Zim), Yaoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:40:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29479812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellProvidor666/pseuds/RaggensOfficial</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dib and Zim have been mortal enemies for as long as one or the other could remember. It doesn't seem like they would want to stop fighting anytime soon. However, Dib notices that Zim is starting to act weird due to what he presumes is his heat cycle. When Dib drops in for a visit, he's greeted by an event that will forever take away his virginity…</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Heat Cycle (REUPLOAD)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It started as an ordinary day in Skool... well, as normal as you would get it anyway. The students were rushing off to their classrooms and taking their seats. It was the same old, same old. Dib Membrane was already at the age of 18, still stuck in the same shitty classroom taking the same pointless lessons. Just for puberty, he gained a little bit of additional height.</p><p>"Now, pull out your textbooks and turn to page 2,781, for we'll be learning how miserable our society's future will become should we let global warming continue," Ms. Bitters addressed the class, and everyone obeyed willingly. Once Dib managed to pull out his textbook and turn to the assigned page, he looked over to the far right of the class to see the same green-skinned boy he had always known: Invader Zim.</p><p>Every day, Dib had always been trying to hunt down that damn alien, attempting to pull off those contacts and that wig, expose Zim to the earth authorities, and please his family. Sure few, like his sister Gaz, have already known what Zim looks like even before the Florpus incident, but that still wasn't enough proof. He needed to go deeper, crawl underneath that green skin and reveal his deepest, darkest secrets. However, Zim had been acting... a little weirder than usual. For one, Zim's cheeks had been burning a deep lilac, and the Irken invader was constantly twitching his fingers and moving his legs uncomfortably. He released a faint scent which the other students paid no attention to but definitely caught the attention of Dib. It smelled something like an exotic, otherworldly flower, though it was more of an aphrodisiac than anything.</p><p><em>I wonder what's wrong with Zim,</em> Dib thought as he pretended to pay attention to Ms. Bitters and her lesson. <em>Zim doesn't normally act like this... well, if I put in context the behavior which HE considers normal. Perhaps there's... something wrong with the way his body's acting. This could be my chance to finally make the world listen to the fact that there are aliens out there! But... it doesn't look like he wants to be bothered. It's like he's craving something he didn't get the chance to do in a long time. But what? Could it be related to his scent? His blushing cheeks? He's clearly non-human, so that would make him more suspicious to watch...</em></p><p>As soon as the bell rang, the other students were rushing out to the cafeteria just to get away from the Skool.</p><p>"Yeah, you kids go on ahead and poison yourselves with that horrid stuff in the lunchroom," Ms. Bitters spoke as the entire class remained empty. The elderly teacher then reclined on her chair, pulling out a book which read about how to discipline students caught smuggling gum into class. Only Dib Membrane and Zim remained in the classroom, still two desks apart like before.</p><p>Zim stared at Dib with worry, trying to control his new attitude. The Irken invader adjusted the hair on his wig as he lowered his head into his desk, releasing soft moans which only Dib could hear.</p><p>"I'll be using the bathroom," Ms. Bitters told the two rivals, slithering out of the classroom like a phantom with her black robe trailing behind her. "You two better vamoose over to the cafeteria and sustain yourselves." Once Ms. Bitters was gone, all that was heard in the empty classroom was the ticking of the clock on the wall.</p><p>"So... Zim?" Dib asked the disguised invader, adjusting his glasses on his big head. "Is there something you want to tell me?"</p><p>"Why should I tell you?" Zim responded with soft groans, rubbing his legs tightly together. "This is something that considers my body and my body alone. It would be far better if you filthy pigs were not involved in the biology of my species."</p><p>"Zim... You've lived on this planet for a few years, and I haven't seen you act like this until now," Dib responded, still picking up the sweet scent the invader was releasing. "Besides, I don't even know what kind of scent you're releasing."</p><p><em>Scent?</em> Zim thought as he sat upright, his face sweating with worry. <em>That human is going to get hungry off my scent! The only being from this low-life species I should fear claiming me would be my greatest rival! I can't expose the Dib to my aroma in this state! I have to get back to my base before the next phase of my heat sets in...!</em> Zim quickly got up from his seat, running out of the classroom.</p><p>"Zim!" Dib called out. "Come back! Dammit!" The teenage paranormal investigator got up from his seat, slowly walking over to Zim's desk. The strong scent the Irken was releasing still hung near, and there was some sort of clear pink fluid sitting on the invader's seat. It was warm and sticky when Dib rubbed his finger on the surface of the fluid. A soft red lit up in Dib's cheeks the more he took in the scent.</p><p>
  <em>What am I thinking about? Get ahold of yourself, Dib! This is Zim you're focused on! It's not like you're gay for an alien!... Are you?</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>During lunchtime at the cafeteria, Dib went up to the machine that belched out the same disgusting grub it always made like before. It looked so filthy and greasy that even Dib didn't want to eat it. Why didn't he pack his own lunch before he left today like Gaz? Speaking of which...</p><p>Dib walked over to the empty table where his broody sister was, not touching her bag of food as she spent more of her time on the latest release of the Game Slave trying to get a new highscore. As Dib sat next to his younger sister, he looked around the cafeteria to see that Zim was not there.</p><p>"Hey, Gaz?" Dib asked, pushing away his "food". "Have you seen how... weird Zim's been acting lately?" Gaz didn't pause the game she was playing, starting to easily get irritated by her nerdy brother.</p><p>"Why would you ask?" Gaz responded.</p><p>"Well, what I'm saying is that Zim's body is acting rather... irregular," Dib continued. "He's giving off some peculiar scent that I have no idea exists, he looks flustered, and I think he released some sort of strange liquid on his seat before he left..."</p><p>"Why should I care about your geeky discoveries?" Gaz responded, still glued to the tiny screen before the words "GAME OVER" flashed on it. "Dammit. This is why I hate dorks like you..." As Gaz restarted the game on her Game Slave, Dib slowly backed away from her, the thoughts of the Irken invader dancing in his head as he twiddled his fingers.</p><p><em>Something's going on with Zim,</em> Dib thought. <em>Whatever he's going through, I'm gonna get to the bottom of this the second school's over!</em></p>
<hr/><p>A couple hours later, all the students rushed out of the Skool the moment class was over, and there were many crowding themselves onto the bus. Dib simply walked down the sidewalk, adjusting his black trench coat as he walked over to Zim's base.</p><p>Dib Membrane stopped at the house Zim set up for his base, walking down the path to the door as the robotic gnomes kept their eyes on him. Dib pushed up his big glasses before he knocked on the door, to which GIR answered. The dumbfounded robot was in his dog disguise, cramming his mouth full with potato chips and lollipops.</p><p>"Hi, Mary! Come on in!" GIR cheerfully spoke, allowing Dib entrance into the base. The teenage paranormal investigator walked into the TV room where he saw a bouncing Minimoose squeaking to a show about a bunny and a frog. GIR climbed up onto the couch, the head of the dog costume falling behind him to expose his robotic face.</p><p>"Hi... GIR," Dib spoke as GIR and Minimoose made themselves comfortable in a bowl of snacks. "Any idea where Zim might be?"</p><p>"Uuuuhhhh... Noooo..." GIR answered, stuffing his face full of nachos.</p><p>"I suppose I'll have to find him myself, then," Dib sighed, heading over to a small table moved close to a wall. The table moved up, opening an elevator down to Zim's base. There was no going back once Dib stepped on the platform. He was going to find out about Zim's body issue no matter what.</p>
<hr/><p>Once Dib got off the elevator, he could hear some soft moaning in Zim's lab. He made his way down the dark room, looking at all the test tubes and strange creatures locked in. Oh, how he could just break these creatures out and expose them to the outside world. Alas, he doubted he had the equipment to do so. For whatever reason, Zim's disappearance from Skool left him quite worried...</p><p>"Zim?" Dib called out, making his way deeper into the lab as the moans grew louder.</p><p>"Go away, Dib-beast!" Zim's voice echoed.</p><p>"If there's anything wrong with you, you could at least tell me!" Dib responded, walking down the lab until he stopped at the sight of Zim. Except the alien was laid out on a pile of cushions in an erotic manner. The Irken invader twisted and turned, his ruby eyes glistening with a burning desire and his antennae twitching quite frantically. His green face tinted lilac shone underneath his arms, which he shielded himself from Dib when he came into the room. Normally, this would be where Zim would attack Dib for trespassing, but it seemed as though he was in a state that rendered him unable to do so.</p><p>What Dib had managed to notice is that Zim was giving off the unique scent, filling the big-headed kid with a peculiar desire. Some strange feeling was spiraling down his pants as he drew in more of the smell, watching as Zim's pants were leaking the same clear pink liquid as found on his chair.</p><p>"I mean it, Dib-stink!" Zim snarled, trying to command his PAK to attack Dib. However, the alien was unable to do so as Dib approached the squirming Irken.</p><p>"Can you... at least answer the question I asked you before?" Dib asked. Zim tightly pressed his legs together, lifting up his arms to see Dib's face. The alien's face lit up more as he continuously stared at the paranormal investigator, so he tried to look away from Dib.</p><p>"Uh... Computer?" Dib asked, knowing the base's computer was alive and well. "What's wrong with Zim?"</p><p>"He's going through what you humans call an estrous cycle, or heat cycle," the computer answered. "Most alien species go through this kind of phase in which they are more fertile, allowing them to breed easier. Irkens are no exception, but their heat cycles are different. Every hundred Earth years, Irkens go through a heat cycle in which they will attempt to mate with another partner, regardless of race or gender. However, constant upgrades in the PAKs of new smeets have gotten rid of the urge to breed entirely... unless the Irken is defective of course, by which the urges return and the PAK is disabled until the cycle's over."</p><p>"What the computer said..." Zim moaned, his breathing hitching and his slithering tongue sticking out of his mouth. "Now can you please leave!?"</p><p>"There is a way you can help get rid of his cycle instead of letting it pass by, by which it could take years for it to vanish," the computer continued. Dib's face lit a bright red as he listened to what the computer had to say. "Apparently, you two must obviously mate in order to stop his suffering..." Dib looked back at the squirming alien, starting to blush as he slowly approached the vulnerable Irken.</p><p><em>If only I could capture you now and send you off to the government,</em> Dib thought as he walked up next to Zim. <em>My small family might be proud of me, the whereabouts of the Irken Empire would be history, your plans would be thwarted... But why am I getting turned on by you acting like this? Oh God... I think the scent's getting through to me...</em> Dib noticed that Zim was covering his crotch with his hands, groaning as his voice rose higher and he shut his ruby bug-like eyes. Dib knew whatever was below these pants needs to be released right there and now.</p><p>"Zim... take off your pants," Dib told the Irken.</p><p>"Eh!? I will not have such filthy, low-life hands touch me like this!" Zim snapped.</p><p>"Zim, don't make this harder than it has to be," Dib answered, reaching his hands down to Zim's pants. However, the Irken was the more stubborn one of the two and swatted Dib's hand away. Dib, not taking the tension any longer, tackled Zim on the cushions just to take those slick, black pants off.</p><p>"No! Get your filthy hands away from me, Dib!" Zim snarled, trying to push Dib away with the legs from his PAK. However, seeing as how he was a defective in heat, the PAK was unable to turn his mental notes into commands. As for the paranormal investigator, he was starting to get more turned on by the scent filling the air he breathed in, but he won over Zim and quickly swiped the alien's pants off. What he saw surprised him greatly.</p><p>"Zim... What is that!?" Dib asked, horrified by the strange reproductive organ he saw on Zim's crotch. What Zim had was reminiscent of a female human's vaginal cavity, with the fleshy flaps and everything. The clear pink liquid was dripping from Zim's now-exposed pussy, which Dib now saw as a discharge.</p><p>"You didn't tell me you were a girl, Zim!" Dib spoke, his face red as he continued to stare at Zim's wet slit. The Irken himself could get off the cushions and flee from the human, but his heat cycle left him in a position that rendered him unable to do so. Whatever the case was, he could not move except... he didn't want to do this... beg to Dib Membrane.</p><p>"Help me, Dib..." Zim whispered, panting hard like a dog.</p><p>"If you explain to me what the hell is going on!" Dib answered, holding his head with his hands.</p><p>"All Irkens have reproductive organs capable of releasing special protein fluids for fertilization and breeding pouches," Zim answered, not wanting to look at Dib no matter how hard he tried. "Now... Can you please get off!?" The scent that the Irken was releasing seemed to overtake Dib, filling him with the most unwanted desires. It was just as he feared once Zim snagged his fingers on the waistband of his pants.</p><p>He was gay for the space boy.</p><p>"There's something poking through your pants," Zim spoke, fondling with Dib's pants.</p><p>"Zim, please don't do this," Dib objected, not liking where this was going despite it already being too late. Zim took off Dib's pants with the underwear, exposing a reproductive organ completely different from Zim's. Dib's penis was erect and sweaty, its veins pulsing near the black pubic hair. The foreskin was pulled back to expose the beet-red shaft underneath, already starting to become wet from the pre-cum on its slit.</p><p>"Yours is different from mine," Zim spoke, his voice still trembling from his heat. "Can you show me how you... primitives do these disgusting things to your bodies?" Dib at this point was in a love-hate relationship with the alien, but he somehow knew acting primal via breeding was the only way out of Zim's heat cycle. But that would mean... giving up his dream to expose a real alien to the government.</p><p>Screw capturing Zim. Dib wanted to claim the defective Irken like the slut he was.</p><p>Swallowing the lump in his throat, Dib kicked off his socks and shoes, taking off his trench coat and pulling up his blue shirt with the little ghost on the front. Once making sure he was completely naked, Dib adjusted his glasses and kept his eye on Invader Zim.</p><p>"Why... did you take your clothing off?" Zim asked, confused as to why Dib undressed himself. "Is it normal for humans to become naked?"</p><p>"In these kinds of situations, of course it is," Dib answered, still holding his erect cock. "Don't wanna get our clothes dirty, do we? I suggest you do the same." Zim, though still confused, did what Dib suggested and slipped off his black gloves, revealing the small but sharp green digits underneath. He was just about to pull up his neon red outfit until he just remembered he couldn't get it off. But his urges still wouldn't stop.</p><p>"Oh, that's right. Your PAK. Lemme get it off for you," Dib spoke, slowly reaching behind Zim's back to touch the strange alien device. At first, Zim hesitated, unaware that Dib wasn't gonna run off with it and leave him to die. However, he remembered that this was necessary to get rid of his heat cycle. With a soft dislodge from his back, Zim felt the PAK go loose, allowing him to quickly slip off the rest of his invader uniform.</p><p>"Give me that, Dib-worm," Zim spoke to Dib, snatching the PAK and attaching it to his own back once more. Now that all of Zim's clothes were off, Dib could see the Irken's full frame clean of pores. Zim was shown to have no nipples or bulging muscles, but he did have some meat on his bones. Now they can finish what they started.</p><p>"Alright, Zim," Dib spoke, leaning down to the Irken's soft, green skin and inhaling the strong aroma to get himself turned on more. "Just remember you brought this on yourself. I'm only helping you get out of this situation. By the end of the day, we are just rivals who have called a truce. Nothing more, nothing less."</p><p>"I'm aware, Dib," Zim responded, gasping softly as Dib's lips traced his smooth skin. "All you need to do is satisfy Zim's needs and give him what he wants, alright?" The paranormal investigator's hands felt the curves gracing the alien's body, feeling how it was soft like silk. Dib pried Zim's legs open, taking a good look at the wet alien pussy his eyes set upon. The aroma was also the strongest there, getting him oh so turned on now. With one soft lick on the Irken's slit, Zim let out a soft squeak, releasing his clear pink discharge all over Dib's lips.</p><p>"Geez, Zim," Dib chuckled, wiping some of the liquid onto his fingers. "I barely even touched you and you already got wet."</p><p>"Sh- Shut up!" Zim growled, covering his lilac face with his hands. "You're disgusting! I'm revolted in what you primates call 'pleasure.'" Dib licked his lips of the sticky substance, letting the flavor of Zim's discharge sink into his taste buds. He was expecting it to smell and taste awful, but it almost tasted like... syrup! Maybe all those years of a sugar-based diet really do add a lot more to your body than just weight. Dib dived back down to Zim's slit, running his tongue up and down on Zim's cunt and coaxing soft noises from the Irken.</p><p>"Damn, Zim," Dib spoke as he licked the sensitive skin of Zim's sex organ. "I was expecting your pussy to taste bad, but... I'm sorry I doubted you. Oh God... Yes!" The paranormal investigator continuously brushed against the slit, teasing out some more of the delicious vaginal discharge. Zim, upon feeling that human tongue touch him in ways he could not imagine, was no longer able to hold the voices in his mouth.</p><p>Dib's breathing hitched as he took in the aromatic scent of Zim's heat, tasting more of the syrupy discharge ejaculating from Zim's pussy. It wasn't long before Dib inserted his tongue deep into what he presumed was the vulva, feeling the alien's insides squeeze around his tongue ever so tightly.</p><p>Zim let out moans of ecstacy, gasping as Dib's tongue thrusted in and out of his pussy, eating up whatever fluids were in there. Eventually, Dib's upper lip brushed against what appeared to be the clitoris, sucking down on the tiny length.</p><p>Just then, Dib felt something big and slimy slither up his mouth, going deep into his throat and causing him to gag. Dib quickly pulled away, coughing for a breath of fresh air. He looked down to see that Zim's clitoris was, in fact, a slimy tentacle penis that looked identical to Zim's tongue, wriggling around and dripping wet with the discharge.</p><p>"Wow..." Dib spoke, gazing at the strange alien cock lubricating itself with Zim's pussy juices. "I guess you weren't lying when you said your species had both sex organs."</p><p>"This is all your fault, Dib!" Zim growled, covering his own mouth with the back of his green hand. "Now you better finish what you started or I will make you suffer by the name of my Tallest!" Shrugging his shoulders, Dib drifted his face down to Zim's clit-cock, his tongue brushing at the peculiar tip. The thing itself clearly didn't have a bulging glans or foreskin, and there were no testicles either.</p><p>Dib's tongue wrapped around the shaft, flicking the tip and tasting more of the syrupy discharge coating it.</p><p>"Ah...! Dib!" Zim mewled, drooling at the feeling of Dib beginning to suck down on his length. Dib then started going in deeper, feeling the strange clit-cock swirling around his mouth. This was his first blowjob ever, and he was giving head to a fucking alien of all people.</p><p>Dib was aware of sex ever since he hit puberty. This made it quite easy for him to grasp the anatomy of the human body and understand how it works, even the results of sex that can make both his body and mind feel good once processed well. Now that he was alone in the lab, helping Zim with his heat cycle, he hoped he could spread this erotic feeling to the Irken invader and he now got his chance.</p><p>As Dib sucked down on the strange length more, he took in more of the aroma the alien's hormones were releasing, fully consumed and aroused by them. Without warning, Dib slipped one of his fingers into Zim's pussy hole.</p><p>"Dib, what are you doing!?" Zim asked, moaning at the feeling of the human's finger moving deep into his breeding pouch while Dib was now deep-throating the Irken's tentacle penis. Dib was just about ready to gag, already tasting the pre-cum bubbling in the back of his throat as he inserted another finger into Zim with the same hand. The alien's seminal fluids tasted candy-like, almost like salted caramel mixed with strawberries. Again, this could also be the result of the alien's sugar diet.</p><p><em>What is this feeling?</em> Zim thought as he drew closer to a climax. <em>There's something going on inside me, like I need to release in that filthy human's mouth! I... can't hold it in! I'm gonna...!</em> With stifled cries, Zim released his load into Dib's mouth, his discharge now spreading all over Dib's hand as the human pulled it out.</p><p>Dib wiped his mouth of the alien's semen, which was an opaque light pink but also had a syrupy feeling and texture. He chuckled at how helpless the Irken was in this state, his mouth begging for more.</p><p>"I want you, Dib..." Zim moaned as Dib got on top of the Irken, positioning them so that they were facing each other. "Forget the Tallest. Forget my mission to invade and conquer. Zim needs to be pleased right here and now. Your reproductive organ... put it in my pouch..." Zim spread open his legs a little bit, wrapping them around Dib's waist as his tentacle penis moved up to expose the weeping alien pussy waiting to be fucked.</p><p>"Looks like my cock doesn't need lubricant for how wet your pussy is," Dib chuckled, taking off his glasses and setting them aside the pile of cushions. For the first time, Zim could look at those dominant golden eyes on top of him and admire how beautiful they were.</p><p>"Let me... take care of you, Zim..."</p><p>Zim screamed loudly with wide-open ruby eyes as Dib inserted his penis into Zim's vaginal cavity, and it wasn't drawn in slowly so that Zim could adjust to the length. Instead, Dib thrusted in one, clean move, his whole cock engulfed by the Irken's pussy. None of the fights Zim had with Dib hurt as bad as this, not even his failed plans.</p><p>"Zim... Are you okay?" Dib asked as he saw the trembling alien underneath him. The paranormal investigator was met with a scratch to the face, clawed by the Irken's hand. As you can tell, Zim was rather pissed off.</p><p>"That hurts, you big-headed idiot!" Zim snarled, his green face glowing a deep shade of lilac and his breathing becoming faster.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Zim," Dib spoke, trying to sound like he knew what he was doing as he covered his bleeding scratch mark with his hand.</p><p>"This is my first time doing this... primal mating intercourse with you, so go slow!" Zim snapped. "You're taller than I am! Don't move until I say- AAAHAHAHAH!!!" The Irken was interrupted with another painful cry from his own lips, screaming as Dib slowly moved out only for him to thrust back in again with the same force he used before. Dib licked his lips as he moved his hips back and forth, feeling his cock brush against the tight walls of Zim's pussy through each slow thrust.</p><p>"Sorry, Zim!" Dib chuckled, as he laid his head on the crook of Zim's neck and continued moving. "Your pussy just feels so good wrapped around my cock..." The paranormal investigator could feel his length caressing all the tiny bumps coating the walls of Zim's vagina.</p><p>"Yah...! Ah...!" Zim cried out, trying to adjust to the human's thrusts as his tentacle cock squirmed between their bellies. The Irken whimpered as Dib was tracing soft kisses on his delicate green skin, the young adult's warm breath heating up his neck.</p><p>"Oh, Zim," Dib spoke, licking the skin as his dick pounded deep inside Zim's pussy. "This is my first time, and I had no idea how amazing this would feel..." Dib then gently bit down on Zim's neck, letting the alien release a loud yelp.</p><p>"Dib-stink~!" Zim moaned, grabbing ahold of Dib's shoulders and holding on as the paranormal investigator bit down so hard the sensitive green skin started to bleed lilac. Dib licked the metallic blood, planting soft kisses on the wound as he grounded his cock deeper into Zim's pussy and coaxed more noises from the Irken invader. Upon the pain from the bite, Zim bit down on Dib's neck, causing the human to gasp upon the alien's sexual bite.</p><p>Because an Irken's teeth were different from a human's, the bite marks Zim left on Dib's skin were rather peculiar. Zim's tongue brushed against Dib's wound, licking the teeth mark left on him and tasting the red blood spilling from it. It wasn't long before Zim turned his neck to the side, refusing to look at Dib as the human's cock moved deep inside his pussy.</p><p>Dib grabbed ahold of Zim's antennae, pulling them down to his mouth so he could suck on the black tips. As they squirmed around his mouth, Dib kinda noticed how the Irken was acting in response similar to how a human reacts to their nipples being played around. Zim's lilac face lit up as his antennae squirmed out of Dib's mouth, now lying down on the pile of cushions.</p><p>Dib noticed how the alien wasn't paying attention to him as he continued to move, trying to go as deep and fast as he could. The paranormal investigator could feel the warmth overlapping his cock, giving him the lustful desires he so hungered for. He stared at the Irken's drooling lips, wondering what it would feel like to kiss an alien. To feel that slithering tongue wrap around his before entering his throat.</p><p>"Zim... Look at me," Dib spoke, catching the attention of Zim. The Irken shook his head, refusing to obey the human despite asking for this sex thing. Dib didn't want Zim to act disobedient now, so he thrusted his cock in as deep as he would go inside Zim's pussy. The Irken let out a breaktaking gasp, his bug eyes showing the expression of rolling up as Dib hit his special spot.</p><p>"Like that," Dib sighed, now admiring how much Zim enjoyed this. "Keep your eyes on me, Zim."</p><p>"W~Why? Mm..." Zim asked before he was interrupted by two things: Dib hitting his pussy's sweet spot again and swollen lips pressing against his green ones. Zim's voice was muffled by those claiming lips, feeling how warm they were against his skin. Dib shut his eyes as he kept their lips connected, waiting for Zim to embrace the kiss as he continued thrusting.</p><p>With one dull hit in his special spot, Zim's mouth opened, allowing Dib's tongue to enter the scalding-hot mouth. Insect-like chirps gurgled out of Zim's throat like purrs as he rolled his hips to meet with the human intruding his pussy. Whether it was from the heat cycle or not, both Dib Membrane and Invader Zim never felt better in their entire life.</p><p>Zim closed his eyes and felt their skin press together, his tongue wrapping around Dib's and tasting the sweet saliva flowing from their spit glands. Their locked lips were just about leaking with saliva and a few tints of lilac and red, which was their blood from before.</p><p>As soon as Dib grounded Zim as deep as possible, he parted their deep kiss, his tongue wrapped up with Zim's while drooling with their mixed saliva.</p><p>"Oh God, Zim..." Dib sighed, watching a string of saliva flow between their lips as he held Zim's hips and pushed his length back and forth. "Who knew fucking an alien would feel SO amazing...?"</p><p>"F~Faster, Dib!" Zim cried, shutting his eyes as he pulled their naked bodies closer together.</p><p>"No need to tell me twice," Dib responded, picking up the pace on the Irken Invader. His cock thrusted back and forth, moving harder and faster as sex noises echoed throughout the lab. Zim was the louder one of the two, gasping lustfully every breath he took. Even when his PAK helped him breathe the planet's atmosphere, it was still difficult to take in enough air due to how hot and tight they were feeling right now. Zim didn't care how painful this hurts, or what would be the outcome of the aftermath. He wanted Dib to go as fast as his beating alien heart.</p><p>"Dib~! So... So- Ah!" Zim cried, hugging Dib tightly as his green hands dug into the soft, raven-black hair. The Irken hungrily searched for a surface to kiss, dotting Dib's skin with rough kisses before reaching to the lips.</p><p>Their lips collided as Dib's cock pounded harder, tongues rolling over each other as Zim thrusted his tongue down Dib's throat. The paranormal investigator was about to gag from the strange muscle slithering down his throat, pulling apart the kiss for a breath of fresh air.</p><p>"Dib, please... Harder! Faster! I can... FUCK~!" Zim cried, his claws now digging deep into Dib's back and drawing out blood from the scratch marks.</p><p>"Looks like somebody's learned a new word..." Dib chuckled, kissing Zim on the forehead as one of his hands reached up to the antennae and fondled them between his fingers. "And I'm going as hard and fast as you want it. I love you, you slutty bitch. I'll make you mine soon enough."</p><p>"Yes, yes!" Zim moaned, his ruby eyes shooting wide open as Dib kissed his neck and quickened his pace. "I'm your slut! Impregnate my male-pussy and make me your slutty bitch! Make me your bitch!" Dib, surprised by the new dirty talk Zim was spurring out, continued thrusting hard while completely wrecking the Irken's special spot. With a few more hits, Dib released his load of milky-white semen inside Zim's alien pussy. Zim's aroused cries flowed from his lips as he felt something warm fill him up, and he also climaxed between their bellies, the light pink alien cum spilling from his tentacle penis.</p><p>"Ah...! Dib-beast!" Zim groaned, holding Dib's cheeks so he was looking at those golden eyes. "Do that thing you just did again! Release those protein juices of yours inside me!" The aroma Dib was smelling from Zim overtook them both, causing them to keep going. Dib tightly hugged the Irken invader, panting as he pounded inside Zim like a wild animal. Dib came inside Zim's alien pussy again, but the gradual buildup was pretty much skipped over to the best part.</p>
<hr/><p>The sex continued for what felt like hours, with their bodies pressed as tight as they could go and their voices sore from moaning into their saliva-covered mouths. Dib was starting to get tired from the constant thrusting, already full of the scent Zim's hormones were releasing. Both the Irken invader and the paranormal investigator were just about ready to collapse from exhaustion, the pile of cushions halfway soaked with how much semen they produced, whether it be pure white or light pink. The smell of sex filled and weighted down the air in the lab, and the heat in their bodies was rising in a rate where it's hard to tell if they have a fever or not.</p><p>"La... La~ Last one, Zim..." Dib panted, moving his cock through how many climaxes he released inside Zim's stuffed alien pussy as he stroked the Irken's clit-cock. "Last one... and we're done..."</p><p>"Not... Nh~ Not until my heat cycle is over..." Zim panted, clinging on tight to the cushion sheets from behind his soaked body. "Zim needs... to be... pleasured by the Dib-worm now~! Yah...!" The Irken cummed in Dib's hand, shuddering once again as Dib climaxed inside Zim one last time. Their mixed semen spilled out on the pile of cushions, their faces each the color of their individual blood. Finally, Dib Membrane collapsed on top of Zim, and both the alien and the human gave out. The last remaining aroma of Zim's heat hung over the air of the lab before their bodies shut down.</p>
<hr/><p>After the two reclaimed their energy, Dib slowly woke up to a strange feeling. He was naked and lying on top of Zim, tightly hugging his green body as he felt arms and legs claw into his back. Their bodies felt hot and sweaty after such an intense time, but the part where it felt the hottest was where they were connected: Dib's cock stuck inside Zim's alien pussy.</p><p>"...Dib?" Zim weakly asked, resting his head in the area between Dib's big head and shoulder. "My... heat's gone."</p><p>"I can tell," Dib humorously responded. "I can no longer smell the aroma you had before..."</p><p>"Now... Can you please get off?" Zim asked, clearly a bit impatient for Dib to get off his body. However, the Irken whimpered at the loss of feeling that human penis lodged into his vaginal cavity, and he mustered as much strength as he could to sit up. Dib quickly wiped off all the semen off his dick, grabbing the glasses he left beside the pile of cushions.</p><p>"I feel like I've been fucking you for a full straight week," Dib groaned, massaging his head from the headache burning in his big head as he quickly got dressed in his clothes. "Computer? How long have Zim and I been... doing it?"</p><p>"Two days max," the computer answered, much to Dib's surprise. "You were crazy on that pile..."</p><p>"Two... days!?" Dib asked, looking back at Zim who had just dislodged his PAK to slip on his Irken uniform once more. "I just hope Gaz remembered to cover for me as always..."</p><p>"Speak for yourself," Zim responded, wiping out whatever cum was on his body both outside and in. "GIR and Minimoose might be worried about me, but I'm quite sure they'll instantly forget before they get distracted by something you humans call 'entertainment.'" Once the two were fully dressed, Dib walked up to Zim with his arms folded across his chest.</p><p>"You're not going to tell anyone what happened, right?" Zim asked, his face a small shade of lilac.</p><p>"Why would I?" Dib responded with a small smile on his face. "Nobody believes me anyway. Why should it matter that I fucked an alien? A hermaphrodite at that. Y'know... before we had sex and stuff, I was going to capture you right when you were the most vulnerable. However, after what happened, I would count this an exception."</p><p>"So... you're gonna be here with me once I report to the Almighty Tallest that I've conquered your planet?" Zim asked, his bug-like ruby orbs looking up at Dib's golden eyes.</p><p>"You're never gonna conquer Earth, not as long as I'm here to save it," Dib spoke, his face inches apart from Zim's. "But I guess I'll see what I can do... after you promise to be mine forever..." Zim's face blushed harder upon hearing those words, his alien heart fluttering rather fast.</p><p>"You mean... we're officially mates?" Zim asked. "Just like what happens after some less intelligent creatures breed?" Dib nodded with a tint of red on his cheeks.</p><p>"Till death do us part," Dib responded, gently kissing the Irken on the lips. The both closed their eyes as they tightly hugged each other, moaning into each other's mouths as their tongues brushed against each other once more. After letting the different tastes of their tongues sink in, Dib and Zim parted the kiss, panting as a trail of saliva flowed in-between their lips.</p><p>"Don't worry," Dib spoke. "I'll come back here after I'm done with my things, and we'll have plenty more days like this from now on. And maybe once the conditions are right..."</p><p>"I... don't think it's possible for me to conceive a child of your creation inside me, especially when we're two planets apart," Zim responded, aware that he might get pregnant if this goes on. However, Dib tightly hugged the Irken seductively.</p><p>"Then I suppose we'll make it possible one day," Dib responded. "Think about it: a human-Irken hybrid, a child just for the two of us. It could work... if we try a bit hard enough..." Zim snuggled up in the hug of the paranormal investigator, beginning to tolerate the idea of a child born through primal mating of two completely different species.</p><p>Then again, he was starting to enjoy this sex thing. He'll just have to wait and see what comes next.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And... Done with 6,486 words! Well, I guess I'm done with another one of my smut fanfics (still struggling at school 😔).</p><p>As you can tell, I'm a pretty intrigued Invader Zim fan, and I especially ship ZaDr. I think it's one of my OTPs. I'll be posting more smut stories like this from now on, so keep on the lookout! Until next time! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>